Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound that can be effectively used for The prevention or treatment for protein kinase-related diseases by inhibiting proteins kinase(s), and a pharmaceutical composition containing the same.
Background Information
Protein kinases are enzymes which control various intracellular processes by regulating activities, positions, and functions of other proteins via phosphorylation. Abnormalities of protein kinases are closely associated with mechanisms of diseases such as cancer, immune diseases, nerve disorders, metabolism disorders and infections. Examples of protein kinases include Abl, ACK, ALK, Arg, ARK5, Aurora, Axl, Bmx, BTK, CDK, CHK, c-Kit, c-Met, c-RAF, c-SRC, EGFR, FAK, Fes, FGFR, Flt3, GSK3, IGF, IKK, JAK, Lck, LIMK, Lyn, MEK, Mer, MK-2, P38alpha, PDGFR, PDK, Pim, PKA, PKB, PKCR, Plk-1/3, Ret, Ron, Ros, Rse, Tie, Trk, Tyro3, VEGFR, YES, etc.
c-Met is a cell membrane receptor which plays an essential role in embroyonic development and wound healing. Hepatocyte growth factor (HGF) is a ligand of c-Met receptors and promotes tumor growth, angiogenesis, invasion, and metastasis (Bottaro D P, Rubin J S, Faletto D L, Chan A M, Kmiecik T E, Vande Woude G F, Aaronson S A: Identification of the hepatocyte growth factor receptor as the Met proto-oncogene product. Science 1991, 251 (4995), 802-804).
Abnormal c-Met activation in cancer cells is correlated with deterioration of prognosis in cancer treatment, and overexpression and mutations of c-Met have been observed in various kinds of cancers including non-small cell lung cancer. Since the invasion and metastasis of tumors are major cause of death, the inhibition of c-Met signaling is expected to be effective in cancer treatment.
Recepteur d'Origine receptor (RON), a protein receptor belonging to c-Met series, is secreted by the liver and is a receptor for macrophage-stimulating protein (MSP), which is a serum protein regulating the actions of macrophages (Zhou Y Q, He C, Chen Y Q, Wang D, Wang M H: Altered expression of the RON receptor tyrosine kinase in primary human colorectal adenocarcinomas: generation of different splicing RON variants and their oncogenic potential. Oncogene 2003, 22(2):186-197). The expression of RON is abnormally controlled in breast cancer cells and colorectal cancer cells, and in particular, it is closely related with metastasis of colorectal cancer. For example, IMC-41A10, which is a monoclonal antibody binding to RON, has been reported to inhibit metastasis and tumorigenesis, and thus RON inhibitors are expected to show excellent effects against carcinogenesis or cancer metastasis.
In this regard, Korean Patent No. 10-0979439 discloses pyridine derivatives substituted with pyrazole and benzoxazole which have inhibitory activity against protein kinases, e.g., c-Met, etc., and Korean Patent No. 10-0869393 discloses pyrazole-substituted aminoheteroaryl compounds having an inhibitory activity against c-Met protein kinase.
Under these circumstances, the present inventors have endeavored to develop a novel compound that can be used as a protein kinase inhibitor, and as a result, have discovered that the pyrrolopyridazine derivatives described in the specification can effectively inhibit the activities of protein kinases to be effectively used for the prevention or treatment for cancer, psoriasis, rheumatoid arthritis, inflammatory bowel disease, or chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, thereby completing the present invention.